04 Lipca 2007
TVP 1 05:15 Moda na sukces odc.3392; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3393; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:14 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Sekretny świat misia Beniamina - Zielonooki potwór; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 08:55 Domisie - Spragnione kwiatki; program dla dzieci 09:25 Lippy and Messy - DO-BE-DO 09:30 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - O tym, jak doczekaliśmy się prezentów; serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1998) 10:05 Szkoła złamanych serc; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:50 Extr@-język angielski dla młodzieży - Bliźniaczka - (TXT - str.777) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 11:20 Pan Fasola - "Złodziej obrazów", "Przestarszony Fasola" ; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Plebania odc.857; telenowela TVP 12:45 Letni seans filmowy - Pan Anatol szuka miliona kraj prod.Polska (1959) 14:00 Odgłos pustynnego ptaka; reportaż kraj prod.Polska (2007) 14:30 Raj; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Klan odc.1246; telenowela TVP 15:35 Dwie strony medalu odc.8; serial TVP 16:05 Pani Prezydent odc.7; serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:35 Moda na sukces odc.3394; serial kraj prod.USA (2001 18:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3395; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 18:25 Faceci do wzięcia - Mały kryzys; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Bracia Koala-Mysia bawi się w chowanego; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Okruchy życia - Smak zdrady - (TXT - str.777); film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 21:50 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy 22:20 Teleexpress nocą 22:40 Żywy towar cz.1; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Kanada (2004) 00:10 Dobre, bo polskie - 07 zgłoś się-Wisior; serial TVP 01:00 Dobre, bo polskie - Droga odc.2/6-Numer próbny; serial obyczajowy TVP 02:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:40 Ocean Avenue odc.97/130; telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002) 06:25 Ocean Avenue - odc. 98/130; telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002) 07:10 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Mały pingwin Pik-Pok - W niewoli u rybaka; serial animowany 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kropelka-przygody z wodą - I światło wróciło; serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - Porzucona; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - lato - w tym Panorama: 10:00, 10:35 i Pogoda: 9:25,10:40 10:40 Święta wojna - Jarnołtówek 11:10 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 7; serial komediowy TVP 11:40 Magnum - Stara znajoma; serial kraj prod.USA (1985) 12:30 Przygody Tarzana - Król małp; serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991) 13:00 Raj na ziemi - Tajlandia-klejnot Wschodu; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2002) 14:15 Europa da się lubić - Europa przebojowa 15:05 Dr Quinn s.VI odc.8/22; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1997) 15:50 Wakacje z Dwójką - Kochanie zmniejszyłem dzieciaki odc.42/66 - (TXT - str.777) kraj prod.USA (1997) 16:40 Gliniarz i prokurator - Wszystko zależy od ciebie; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989) 17:30 Zorro odc.70/78 - (TXT - str.777); serial kraj prod.USA (1957) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Dubidu; quiz muzyczny 20:10 To nie nasz syn; dramat kraj prod.USA (1995) 21:45 Kobieta pracująca radzi odc.1; magazyn 22:00 Panorama 22:15 Pogoda 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:30 Biznes 22:35 Alibi na środę - Robozaurus; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1992) 00:10 Desperaci-wybuchowa historia PRL-u - Aula w Opolu; cykl dokumentalny 00:35 Żyć z przeszczepem odc.2; cykl dokumentalny 01:05 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Music Spot - program muzyczny 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:50 Sekret Laury - telenowela reż. Federico Palazzo , Gabriel de Ciancio, Argentyna 2004 07:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:00 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 09:00 Graczykowie - serial komediowy reż. Ryszard Zatorski, Krzysztof Jaroszyński, Polska 2000 09:30 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 10:00 Czarodziejki - serial obyczajowy reż. Shannen Doherty, Gilbert Adler i inni, USA 1998 11:00 Dotyk anioła - serial obyczajowy reż. John Masius, Jon Anderson, i inni, USA 1994 12:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą - serial obyczajowy reż. Mirosław Bork, Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2003 13:00 Jesteś moim życiem - serial obyczajowy reż. Rodolfo Antúnez, Jorge Bechara, Argentyna 2006 14:00 Miodowe lata - serial komediowy reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2002 14:45 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 15:15 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:15 Prognoza pogody 16:30 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 16:55 Strażnik Teksasu - serial sensacyjny USA 2000 18:00 Miodowe lata - serial komediowy reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2002 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 20:30 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 21:00 Zemsta frajerów - komedia reż. Jeff Kanew, wyk. Robert Carradine, Andrew Cassese, Anthony Edwards, Ted McGinley, Brian Tochi, Julia Montgomery, Michelle Meyrink, James Cromwell, John Goodman, Timothy Busfield, Larry B. Scott USA 1984 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:00 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 23:30 Na pierwszy rzut oka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Rodrigo Garcia, wyk. Glenn Close, Cameron Diaz, Holly Hunter, Callista Flockhart USA 2000 01:35 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02:35 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 04:55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:45 Telesklep 06:40 Pogoda na miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 1/22 reż. Mark Schwahn, USA 2003 07:35 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 08:05 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:05 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 11:05 Telesklep 11:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany odc. 8/14 11:55 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 12:25 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 13:05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 680-682 Polska 2003 14:20 Pogoda na miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 2/22 reż. Mark Schwahn, USA 2003 15:20 Prawo pożądania - telenowela odc. 100/143 reż. David Posada, USA/Kolumbia/Meksyk 2005 16:20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:20 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18:30 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 Nocny jastrząb - dramat sensacyjny reż. Bruce Malmuth, wyk. Sylvester Stallone, Lindsay Wagner, Billy Dee Williams, Rutger Hauer USA 1981 22:15 Magda M. - serial obyczajowy odc. 35 reż. Jacek Borcuch, Maciej Dejczer, Polska 2005 23:15 Magda M. - serial obyczajowy odc. 36 reż. Jacek Borcuch, Maciej Dejczer, Polska 2005 00:15 Czarna śmierć - film sensacyjny odc. 2 ost. reż. Nikolaus Stein von Kamienski, wyk. Dietmar Bär, Tim Bergmann, Oliver Bootz, Stephan Dellgrün Niemcy 2002 02:15 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 03:15 Telesklep 03:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 03:55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Rzeszów 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:45 Aktualności 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:03 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:19 Pogoda; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Kalejdoskop 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:13 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Kalejdoskop 17:00 Parnas 17:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Aktualności 18:25 Kalejdoskop 18:40 Niezwykli 18:55 Stan zagrożenia 19:10 Rzeszów - Nowy Jork - lot nr 1 19:20 Diagnoza zdrowia, Zdrowie i medycyna 19:35 Zupełnie zwyczajne życie, Serial 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:50 Pogoda; STEREO 20:57 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Aktualności 22:00 Kalejdoskop 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:46 Pogoda; STEREO 22:49 16/16 - Kraty mam jeszcze przed oczami; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:07 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:46 Pogoda; STEREO 23:50 18 Międzynarodowy Wyścig Kolarski Solidarności i Olimpijczyków - kronika; relacja 23:58 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 21; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:23 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 22; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:47 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:59 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:28 Kurier; STEREO 01:43 Pogoda; STEREO 01:46 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 21; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:11 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 22; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:36 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05:45 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:05 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 06:30 VIP - program kulturalny 06:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:30 Duel Masters: Mistrzowie kaijudo - serial animowany odc. 19 reż. Waruro Suzuki, USA 2002 09:00 Tok2Szok - program publicystyczno-rozrywkowy 10:00 Jesteś moim życiem - serial obyczajowy odc. 217 reż. Rodolfo Antúnez, Jorge Bechara, Argentyna 2006 11:05 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy odc. 14 USA 1990 12:05 Lingo - teleturniej 13:05 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 13:40 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15:20 Król szamanów - serial animowany odc. 47 reż. Seiji Mizushima, Japonia 2003 15:50 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy odc. 15 USA 1990 16:50 TiVi Sekcja - talk show 17:50 Lingo - teleturniej 18:55 Jesteś moim życiem - serial obyczajowy odc. 218 reż. Rodolfo Antúnez, Jorge Bechara, Argentyna 2006 20:00 Łabędziem być... 2 - reality show 21:05 Chcę być piękna - reality show odc. 3 22:10 Włatcy móch: Higieniczny blues - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 8 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 22:40 Czułe dranie - tragicznie satyryczny magazyn rozrywkowy 23:10 Nieczułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 23:40 Cała prawda - niezwykłe historie zwykłych ludzi - talk show 00:45 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 01:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02:20 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 02:40 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 03:05 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 03:50 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06:10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:35 Telesklep 07:40 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08:10 Agenci NCIS - serial sensacyjny odc. 21/23 reż. Donald Bellisario, USA 2003 09:10 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela odc. 13/188 reż. Rodrigo Triana, Kolumbia 2003 10:05 Przystanek Alaska - serial obyczajowy odc. 108/110 reż. David Chase, USA 1990 11:05 Zabawa od kuchni - konkurs interaktywny 12:05 Telesklep 14:10 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela odc. 14/188 reż. Rodrigo Triana, Kolumbia 2003 15:10 Nikita - serial sensacyjny odc. 5/22 Kanada 1997 16:10 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy odc. 10/27 reż. Daniel Attias, David Barrett i inni, USA 2003 17:10 Seans filmowy - program interaktywny 18:10 Przystanek Alaska - serial obyczajowy odc. 108/110 reż. David Chase, USA 1990 19:10 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy odc. 11/27 reż. Daniel Attias, David Barrett i inni, USA 2003 20:10 Północ w ogrodzie dobra i zła - dramat kryminalny reż. Clint Eastwood, wyk. Kevin Spacey, John Cusack, Jack Thompson, Jude Law USA 1997 23:20 Blask - film biograficzny reż. Scott Hicks, wyk. Geoffrey Rush, Armin Mueller-Stahl, John Gielgud, Lynn Redgrave Australia 1996 01:30 Cal do szczęścia - komediodramat reż. John Cameron Mitchell, wyk. John Cameron Mitchell, Michael Pitt, Miriam Shor, Stephen Trask USA 2001 03:05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:14 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Ala i As - Ala i As lecą na Marsa; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Taki pejzaż - Zielony świat Tatr; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Odbicia odc.3; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 "Czterdziecha" - recital jubileuszowy Wojciecha Młynarskiego cz.1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc.28; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan odc.1239; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Desperaci - wybuchowa historia PRL-u - Aula w Opolu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Siedlisko odc.1/9; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Agnieszka Wagner, Piotr Machalica, Renata Dancewicz, Stanisława Celińska, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Danuta Szaflarska, Jerzy Zelnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Przebojowe Polki (2); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Namaszczeni; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:10 Mieszkać w Europie - Stary Londyn; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 W rajskim ogrodzie - Marakeszu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Ala i As - Ala i As lecą na Marsa; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc.5; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Leśnym tropem - odc. 2; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Odbicia odc.3; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Stary - nowy Kraków - Skałka; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc.28; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - Zielony listek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan odc.1239; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Wieści Polonijne; STEREO 21:05 Marzenia do spełnienia odc.3; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Mój pierwszy raz ; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:48 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:50 Biznes; STEREO 23:55 Odbicia odc.3; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc.28; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - Zielony listek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan odc.1239; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Wieści Polonijne 02:55 Marzenia do spełnienia odc.3; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO 04:20 Mój pierwszy raz ; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Leśnym tropem - odc. 2; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TV Puls 05:55 Program religijny 06:55 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 07:00 Wieczny płomień miłości - telenowela odc. 128 reż. Jorge Fons, Hiszpania/Meksyk 2004 08:00 Kobieta w lustrze - telenowela odc. 126 Kolumbia 2004 09:00 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - telenowela odc. 105 reż. Tanja Roitzheim, Jurij Neumann, Niemcy 2004 10:00 Audiencja generalna - transmisja 11:50 Octava dies - program informacyjny 12:20 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 13:00 Wielkie tajemnice: Wędrujące kontynenty - serial popularnonaukowy odc. 27 Wlk. Brytania 2004 14:10 Miasta świata: Bruksela - cykl dokumentalny 15:00 Królowa Miecza: Szanuj ojca swego - serial przygodowy odc. 3 reż. Norma Bailey/Paolo Barzman, USA/ Hiszpania/ Kanada 2001 16:00 Wieczny płomień miłości - telenowela odc. 129 reż. Jorge Fons, Hiszpania/Meksyk 2004 17:00 Kobieta w lustrze - telenowela odc. 127 Kolumbia 2004 18:00 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - telenowela odc. 106 reż. Tanja Roitzheim, Jurij Neumann, Niemcy 2004 18:55 Wideowizyty: Londyn - serial dokumentalny 19:25 Niegrzeczni faceci: Wesołych świąt - serial komediowy odc. 39 Wlk. Brytania 1992 20:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 20:45 Deszczowy lipiec - film obyczajowy reż. Leonard Buczkowski, wyk. Ryszard Barycz, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Barbara Krafftówna, Jan Kurnakowicz Polska 1957 22:40 Królowa Miecza: Szanuj ojca swego - serial przygodowy odc. 3 reż. Norma Bailey/Paolo Barzman, USA/ Hiszpania/ Kanada 2001 23:40 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny 00:20 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 00:55 Niegrzeczni faceci: Wesołych świąt - serial komediowy odc. 39 Wlk. Brytania 1992 01:25 Paryż-Warszawa bez wizy - film przygodowy reż. Hieronim Przybył, wyk. Janusz Bylczyński, Mieczysław Kalenik, Pola Raksa Polska 1967 03:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 03:35 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 04:05 Rzadki okaz - program publicystyczny 04:40 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny Canal + 07:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:10 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:20 Simpsonowie XVIII - serial animowany odc. 7 USA 1989 07:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 08:00 Duma i uprzedzenie - musical reż. Gurinder Chadha, wyk. Aishwarya Rai, Martin Henderson, Naveen Andrews, Indira Varma USA/Wlk. Brytania 2004 09:55 Dzięcioł - komedia reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Wiesław Gołas, Alina Janowska, Violetta Villas, Irena Kwiatkowska Polska 1970 11:30 Mit - film przygodowy reż. Stanley Tong, wyk. Jackie Chan, Hee-seon Kim, Tony Leung Ka Fai, Mallika Sherawat Chiny/Hongkong 2005 13:40 Żartownisie - komedia kryminalna reż. Michael Winner, wyk. Michael Crawford, Oliver Reed, Harry Andrews, Michael Hordern Wlk. Brytania 1967 15:25 Detektyw Monk V - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 2005 16:15 Tristan i Izolda - melodramat reż. Kevin Reynolds, wyk. James Franco, Sophia Myles, Rufus Sewell, David O'Hara Niemcy/Czechy/USA/Wlk. Brytania 2006 18:25 Anioły w mieście - film familijny reż. Andy Wolk, wyk. Peter Falk, Katey Sagal, Tammy Blanchard, Seann Gallagher USA 2004 20:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:10 Simpsonowie XVIII - serial animowany odc. 8 USA 1989 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 21:00 Premiera Szósty mecz - komediodramat reż. Michael Hoffman, wyk. Michael Keaton, Catherine O'Hara, Griffin Dunne, Bebe Neuwirth USA 2005 22:30 Premiera 2DTV II - serial animowany odc. 4 reż. Tim Searle, Wlk. Brytania 2001 23:00 American Beauty - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sam Mendes, wyk. Annette Bening, Kevin Spacey, Mena Suvari, Thora Birch USA 1999 01:05 Rzeźnia nr 5 - komediodramat reż. George Roy Hill, wyk. Ron Leibman, Michael Sacks, Eugene Roche, Perry King USA 1972 02:50 Rzeźnia nr 1 - dramat obyczajowy reż. Dominik Matwiejczyk, wyk. Krzysztof Zych, Magdalena Kielar, Łukasz Garlicki, Aleksandra Kisio Polska 2006 04:00 Ostatni podkop - dramat sensacyjny reż. Eric Canuel, wyk. Jean Lapointe, Christopher Heyerdahl, Michel Côté, Nicolas Canuel Kanada 2004 HBO 06:30 Graffiti Bridge - film muzyczny reż. Prince, wyk. Prince, Ingrid Chavez, Morris Day, Jerome Benton USA 1990 08:00 Cyfrowy flirt - komedia romantyczna reż. Evan Oppenheimer, wyk. Thomas Cavanagh, Sarah Chalke, James Barbour, Nadia Dajani USA 2005 09:30 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 09:55 Afrykańska farma - dramat obyczajowy reż. David Lister, wyk. Luke Gallant, Richard E. Grant, Kasha Kropinski, Armin Mueller-Stahl RPA 2004 11:35 Pogodynka - komedia reż. François Bouvier, wyk. Anne-Marie Cadieux, Patrick Baby, Chantal Baril, Jean-François Blanchard Kanada 2005 13:05 Zbuntowana nastolatka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Melissa Painter, wyk. Fran Kranz, Scott Adsit, Lauren Ambrose, Christopher Lloyd USA 2004 14:30 Księga miłości - komedia romantyczna reż. Robert Shaye, wyk. Chris Young, Josie Bissett, Tricia Leigh Fisher, Keith Coogan USA 1990 15:55 Metallica: Some Kind of Monster - film dokumentalny reż. Joe Berlinger, Bruce Sinofsky, wyk. James Hetfield, Lars Ulrich, Kirk Hammett, Bob Rock USA 2004 18:20 Akt odwagi - dramat obyczajowy reż. Edward James Olmos, wyk. Alexa Vega, Michael Pena, Yancey Arias, Laura Harring USA 2006 20:10 Walka żywiołów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Noah Baumbach, wyk. Owen Kline, Jeff Daniels, Laura Linney, Jesse Eisenberg USA 2005 21:30 Premiera Samotna matka i seks - dramat obyczajowy reż. Don McBrearty, wyk. Gail O'Grady, Grant Show, Chelsea Hobbs, Rick Roberts USA 2005 23:00 Dogtown i Z-Boys - film dokumentalny reż. Stacy Peralta, wyk. Sean Penn USA 2001 00:30 Wykolejony - thriller reż. Mikael Hafström, wyk. Clive Owen, Jennifer Aniston, Vincent Cassel, Melissa George USA 2005 02:15 Yasmin - dramat obyczajowy reż. Kenneth Glenaan, wyk. Archie Panjabi, Renu Setna, Steve Jackson, Syed Ahmed Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania 2004 03:40 Kung Fu szał - komedia sensacyjna reż. Stephen Chow, wyk. Stephen Chow, Xiaogang Feng, Wah Yuen, Zhi Hua Dong Chiny/Hongkong 2004 05:20 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 05:50 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Mahabharata cz. 2; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (1989); reż.:Peter Brook; wyk.:Jeffrey Kissoon, Robert Langdon-Lloyd, Helene Patarot, Andrzej Seweryn, Ryszard Cieślak, Madadou Dioume; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Mój Tata Maciek; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Małgorzata Szumowska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Kino krótkich filmów - Stille nacht odc.4 kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1988); reż.:Stephen Quay, Timothy Quay; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Odchodząc od źródeł - Simon Rattle o muzyce XX wieku (2); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1990); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Free Cooperation; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Ksiażki na lato, cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 James Dean. Buntownik bez powodu; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1975); reż.:Ray Connoly; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 KFPP Opole - '74 - SBB; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Baza ludzi umarłych kraj prod.Polska (1959); reż.:Czesław Petelski; wyk.:Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Emil Karewicz, Teresa Iżewska, Leon Niemczyk, Aleksander Fogiel, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Roman Kłosowski, Adam Kwiatkowski, Juliusz Grabowski, Roman Hubczenko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Grażyna Bacewicz - Koncert na orkiestrę smyczkową - Sinfonia Varsovia; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Rock i polityka (2); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Miłość i muzyka - portret Witolda Lutosławskiego; reportaż kraj prod.Polska (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Gustawa Herlinga Grudzińskiego rozważania o cnotach - mądrość; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Jarocin po latach - Hey & Dum Dum; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Tajemnice Rosji - Ural - granica między Europą a Azją. Ural Środkowy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Złoto dezerterów; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Bogusław Linda, Wiktor Zborowski, Katarzyna Figura, Piotr Gąsowski, Jan Englert, Piotr Machalica, Leonard Pietraszak, Paweł Delag, Artur Żmijewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu - Indie oczami Louisa Malle'a odc.2; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1969); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Strefa - Kult Off Kino odc.2-Teraz Polska; magazyn; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:05 Strefa - Magazyn Komix ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Kino nocne - Vanaprastham - Ostatni taniec; film fabularny kraj prod.Indie, Francja, Niemcy (1999); reż.:Shaji N. Karun; wyk.:Mohanlal Mohanlal, Mattanoor Shankara Marar, Kukku Parameshwaram, Venmani Haridas, Kalamandalam Gopi, Venmani Vishnu; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 100% Live - Lech Janerka; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 10:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Generał Grot-Rowecki; program historyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Zakręty dziejów - Krzyżacy; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Dzieje Polaków - Jagiellonowie; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kulisy III RP - Wojna na górze; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Z archiwum IPN - Ostatni...; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Siła bezsilnych - Mord w Kielcach; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 5; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Kontrowersje - PRL kontratakuje; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Generał Sikorski; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Dzieje Polaków - Jagiellonowie - czas wojen; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 5; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 09:00 10 minut tylko dla siebie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Mś w piłce nożnej - skróty 10:00 Papa Stamm; dokument fabularyzowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - Brazylia-Korea; STEREO 12:45 Magazyn Olimpijski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Gwiazdy wielkiego sportu - Bjoern Borg; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Copa Libertadores - Nacional-Cucuta 15:30 Droga do Pekinu; magazyn sportowy kraj prod.Szwecja (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Z archiwum TVP - Polska tyczka; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - Polska-USA; STEREO 19:00 Copa Libertadores - Gremio-Defensor 20:45 Golf Pro Tour - Częstochowa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - skróty; STEREO 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 22:25 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV (KO TV); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 MP w kolarstwie szosowym - Kielce; relacja; STEREO 23:25 Jeździectwo - Puchar Świata WKKW - Strzegom 2007 (skoki); STEREO 00:25 Magazyn Olimpijski (Magazyn Olimpijski) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Wybór Miasta Gospodarza Zimowych IO 2014; STEREO 01:30 Zakończenie dnia Cinemax 06:00 Ostatni smok - film przygodowy reż. Rob Cohen, wyk. Dennis Quaid, David Thewlis, Pete Postlethwaite, Dina Meyer, Julie Christie USA 1996 07:40 Tate - mały geniusz - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jodie Foster, wyk. Adam Hann-Byrd, Jodie Foster, Dianne Wiest, Harry Connick Jr. USA 1991 09:20 Fortuna - komedia reż. Mike Nichols, wyk. Jack Nicholson, Warren Beatty, Stockard Channing, Dub Taylor USA 1975 10:50 Eden - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Hofmann, wyk. Charlotte Roche, Josef Ostendorf, Devid Striesow, Max Rüdlinger Niemcy/Szwajcaria 2006 12:35 Wakacje w domu - komediodramat reż. Jodie Foster, wyk. Holly Hunter, Robert Downey Jr., Anne Bancroft, Geraldine Chaplin USA 1995 14:15 Zmiana adresu - komedia reż. Emmanuel Mouret, wyk. Emmanuel Mouret, Frédérique Bel, Fanny Valette, Dany Brillant Francja 2006 15:40 Mroźny pocałunek - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sara Johnsen, wyk. Annika Hallin, Kristoffer Joner, Fridtjov Saheim, Göran Ragnerstam Norwegia 2005 17:00 Złote czasy radia - komedia reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Mia Farrow, Seth Green, Danny Aiello, Jeff Daniels USA 1987 18:30 Fortuna - komedia reż. Mike Nichols, wyk. Jack Nicholson, Warren Beatty, Stockard Channing, Dub Taylor USA 1975 20:00 Ekrany świata Cena sukcesu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Züli Aladag, wyk. Daniel Brühl, Manfred Zapatka, Jochen Nickel, Angelika Bartsch Niemcy 2002 22:00 Okrutne wspomnienia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Francis Leclerc, wyk. Roy Dupuis, Guy Thauvette, Line Rodier, Maka Kotto Kanada 2004 23:40 Bird - film biograficzny reż. Clint Eastwood, wyk. Forest Whitaker, Samuel E. Wright, Diane Venora, Keith David USA 1988 02:20 Człowiek z budką - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ramin Bahrani, wyk. Ahmad Razvi, Leticia Dolera, Charles Daniel Sandoval, Ali Reza Polska 2004 03:45 Lokator - dramat psychologiczny reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Roman Polański, Isabelle Adjani, Melvyn Douglas, Romain Bouteille Francja 1976 Cinemax 2 06:00 Van Helsing - horror reż. Stephen Sommers, wyk. Hugh Jackman, Kate Beckinsale, Richard Roxburgh, Shuler Hensley USA/ Czechy 2004 08:10 Dotyk miłości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Irwin Winkler, wyk. Val Kilmer, Mira Sorvino, Kelly McGillis, Steven Weber USA 1999 10:20 Kawa z gwiazdami 2: Anthony Hopkins - magazyn filmowy 10:45 Vitus - dramat obyczajowy reż. Fredi M. Murer, wyk. Fabrizio Borsani, Teo Gheorghiu, Julika Jenkins, Urs Jucker Szwajcaria 2006 12:45 Make It Funky! - film dokumentalny reż. Michael Murphy, wyk. USA 2005 14:40 Ostatni smok - film przygodowy reż. Rob Cohen, wyk. Dennis Quaid, David Thewlis, Pete Postlethwaite, Dina Meyer, Julie Christie USA 1996 16:20 W blasku Hollywood 2: Julianne Moore - magazyn filmowy odc. 27 16:45 30 dni - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jamal Joseph, wyk. Hill Harper, Charlie Neal, Da Brat, Abdul Yoba USA 2006 18:20 Tate - mały geniusz - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jodie Foster, wyk. Adam Hann-Byrd, Jodie Foster, Dianne Wiest, Harry Connick Jr. USA 1991 20:00 Przekleństwo wyspy - thriller reż. Kathryn Bigelow, wyk. Catherine McCormack, Sean Penn, Sarah Polley, Elizabeth Hurley USA 2002 22:00 Tango ze śmiercią - dramat obyczajowy reż. Luis Puenzo, wyk. Aitana Sánchez-Gijón, Leonardo Sbaraglia, Merçe Llorens, Pep Munné Argentyna/Hiszpania 2004 00:05 Sny o potędze - komedia reż. Tristan Aurouet, Gilles Lellouche, wyk. Guillaume Canet, Zabou Breitman, Benoît Poelvoorde, Guillaume Gallienne Francja 2004 01:55 Missisipi w ogniu - dramat kryminalny reż. Alan Parker, wyk. Gene Hackman, Willem Dafoe, Frances McDormand, Brad Dourif USA 1988 04:00 Kariera Dorothy Dandridge - film obyczajowy reż. Martha Coolidge, wyk. Halle Berry, Brent Spiner, Klaus Maria Brandauer, Obba Babatunde USA 1999 TVN 24 05:55 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 06:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes - program publicystyczny 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:05 Rozmowa Poranka TVN 24 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe - skrót 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:10 Gość poranny - wywiad 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Przegląd wydarzeń zagranicznych 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:15 Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:15 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:15 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:15 Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 16:00 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 23:10 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 01:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 01:30 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 04:30 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny Cartoon Network 06:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 06:25 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:50 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 07:40 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 08:05 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - serial animowany 08:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 08:55 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:20 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 09:45 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:10 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:35 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 11:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 11:25 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 11:50 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 12:15 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 12:40 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 13:05 Atomówki - serial animowany 13:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 13:55 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 14:20 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 14:45 Robotboy - serial animowany 14:55 Robotboy - serial animowany 15:10 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:35 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 16:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 16:25 Johnny Test - serial animowany 16:50 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 17:15 Wiewiórek - serial animowany 17:30 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 17:40 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:05 Ufolągi - serial animowany 18:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:55 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 19:20 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 19:45 Ben 10 - serial animowany 20:10 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 20:35 Duel Masters - serial animowany 21:00 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Ale kino! 08:00 Kroniki science fiction: Życie w przyszłości - serial dokumentalny reż. Chris Lethbridge, Peter Swain, Wlk. Brytania 1997 09:05 Lucky Jo - komedia kryminalna reż. Michel Deville, wyk. Eddie Constantine, Pierre Brasseur, Georges Wilson, Jean-Pierre Darras Francja 1964 10:45 Radio Favela - dramat społeczny reż. Helvecio Ratton, wyk. Alexandre Moreno, Babu Santana, Adolfo Moura, Benjamim Abras Brazylia 2002 12:30 Cudzoziemka - dramat psychologiczny reż. Ryszard Ber, wyk. Ewa Wiśniewska, Jerzy Kamas, Joanna Szczepkowska, Andrzej Precigs Polska 1986 14:20 Powrót idioty - komediodramat reż. Sasa Gedeon, wyk. Pavel Liska, Tatiana Vilhelmova, Anna Geislerova, Jiri Langmajer Czechy 1999 16:10 Umrzeć ze śmiechu - komedia reż. Peter Chelsom, wyk. Oliver Platt, Jerry Lewis, Lee Evans, Leslie Caron Wlk. Brytania/USA 1995 18:25 Skąpani w ogniu - film wojenny reż. Jerzy Passendorfer, wyk. Stanisław Mikulski, Aleksander Fogiel, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Ryszard Pietruski Polska 1963 20:00 ale hit! Mroki miasta - dramat sensacyjny reż. Irwin Winkler, wyk. Robert De Niro, Jessica Lange, Jack Warden, Cliff Gorman USA 1992 21:55 Klub 54 - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mark Christopher, wyk. Ryan Phillippe, Salma Hayek, Neve Campbell, Mike Myers USA 1998 23:35 Berlin Alexanderplatz: Bo miłość zawsze drogo kosztuje - serial obyczajowy odc. 6 reż. Rainer Werner Fassbinder, Włochy/RFN 1980 00:45 Berlin Alexanderplatz: Pamiętaj, przysięgę też można amputować - serial obyczajowy odc. 7 reż. Rainer Werner Fassbinder, Włochy/RFN 1980 02:05 24 Hour Party People - komedia muzyczna reż. Michael Winterbottom, wyk. Steve Coogan, Shirley Henderson, Lennie James, Paddy Considine Wlk. Brytania/Francja/Holandia 2002 AXN 06:00 The Amazing Race 7 - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 USA 2004 06:55 Bez pardonu 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 18 USA 2000 07:45 Robinsonowie 7: Wyspy Perłowe - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 USA 2003 08:55 Herkules - serial przygodowy odc. 13 USA/Nowa Zelandia 1995 09:45 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 1998 10:40 The Amazing Race 7 - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 USA 2004 11:30 Robinsonowie 7: Wyspy Perłowe - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 USA 2003 12:45 Bez pardonu 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 18 USA 2000 13:40 Herkules - serial przygodowy odc. 13 USA/Nowa Zelandia 1995 14:35 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 1998 15:30 The Amazing Race 7 - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 USA 2004 16:25 Bez pardonu 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 19 USA 2000 17:20 Robinsonowie 7: Wyspy Perłowe - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 USA 2003 18:15 Władca zwierząt 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 1 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 19:10 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 1998 20:05 Noce są zbyt krótkie - dramat sensacyjny reż. Tom Shankland, wyk. Lee Williams, Mikela J. Mikael, Salvatore Antonio, Beverley Breuer Kanada 2002 22:20 Wilk - horror reż. Mike Nichols, wyk. Jack Nicholson, Michelle Pfeiffer, James Spader, Kate Nelligan USA 1994 00:40 Noce są zbyt krótkie - dramat sensacyjny reż. Tom Shankland, wyk. Lee Williams, Mikela J. Mikael, Salvatore Antonio, Beverley Breuer Kanada 2002 02:50 Wilk - horror reż. Mike Nichols, wyk. Jack Nicholson, Michelle Pfeiffer, James Spader, Kate Nelligan USA 1994 AXN Crime 12:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 2006 13:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 1993 14:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 1998 15:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 151 Australia 2001 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas - serial kryminalny odc. 11 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 17:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 2006 18:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 1993 19:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 1998 20:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 151 Australia 2001 21:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas - serial kryminalny odc. 11 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 22:00 Złodziejska liga - serial kryminalny odc. 14 Argentyna 2005 23:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 1993 00:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 1998 01:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 152 Australia 2001 02:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas - serial kryminalny odc. 12 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 AXN Sci Fi 12:00 Dobro kontra zło - serial SF odc. 10 USA 1999 13:00 Charlie Jade - serial SF odc. 14 Kanada 2005 14:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 22 USA 2002 15:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial SF odc. 10 USA 1987 16:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 4 - serial SF odc. 15 USA 1996 17:00 Dobro kontra zło - serial SF odc. 10 USA 1999 18:00 Charlie Jade - serial SF odc. 14 Kanada 2005 19:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 22 USA 2002 20:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial SF odc. 10 USA 1987 21:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 4 - serial SF odc. 15 USA 1996 22:00 Lunatycy - serial SF odc. 9 USA 1997 23:00 Charlie Jade - serial SF odc. 15 Kanada 2005 00:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 23 USA 2002 01:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial SF odc. 11 USA 1987 02:00 Lunatycy - serial SF odc. 9 USA 1997 Canal + Film 08:30 Kosmiczna załoga - komedia SF reż. Dean Parisot, wyk. Tim Allen, Sigourney Weaver, Alan Rickman, Tony Shalhoub USA 1999 10:10 Deser Kosmiczny raj - film krótkometrażowy 10:30 Remont kapitalny - komedia reż. Brigitte Roüan, wyk. Carole Bouquet, Jean-Pierre Castaldi, Didier Flamand, Francoise Brion Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2005 12:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:10 Simpsonowie XVIII - serial animowany odc. 7 USA 1989 12:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 13:00 Legenda Zorro - film przygodowy reż. Martin Campbell, wyk. Antonio Banderas, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Nick Chinlund, Michael Emerson USA 2005 15:10 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 15:40 Poirot: Pora przypływu - film kryminalny reż. Andy Wilson, wyk. David Suchet, Jenny Agutter, Patrick Baladi, Eva Birthistle Wlk. Brytania 2006 17:15 Spacer po linie - dramat biograficzny reż. James Mangold, wyk. Joaquin Phoenix, Reese Witherspoon, Ginnifer Goodwin, Robert Patrick USA 2005 19:30 Tajniki przyrody V - serial dokumentalny odc. 58 Japonia 2005 20:00 Chiński boom: Nowe fortuny - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 reż. William Cobban, Neil Docherty, Kanada/Francja/Niemcy 2006 21:00 2046 - dramat psychologiczny reż. Wong Kar-Wai, Kar Wai Wong, wyk. Tony Leung Chiu Wai, Takuya Kimura, Li Gong, Faye Wong Hongkong/Chiny/Francja/Niemcy 2004 23:05 Kuchnia filmowa 2046 - film dokumentalny 23:30 Szósty mecz - komediodramat reż. Michael Hoffman, wyk. Michael Keaton, Catherine O'Hara, Griffin Dunne, Bebe Neuwirth USA 2005 00:55 Wszystko gra - dramat psychologiczny reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Scarlett Johansson, Jonathan Rhys Meyers, Emily Mortimer, Brian Cox Wlk. Brytania/USA/Luksemburg 2005 02:55 Nie mów nikomu - dramat psychologiczny reż. Cristina Comencini, wyk. Giovanna Mezzogiorno, Alessio Boni, Stefania Rocca, Angela Finocchiaro Włochy/Francja/Hiszpania/Wlk. Brytania 2005 Canal + Sport 07:05 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz z 12.08.2006 r.: Legia Warszawa - BOT GKS Bełchatów 09:30 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz z 11.08.2006 r.: Widzew Łódź - ŁKS Łódź 12:00 Bibliotekarz 2 - Tajemnice Kopalni Króla Salomona - film przygodowy reż. Jonathan Frakes, wyk. Noah Wyle, Gabrielle Anwar, Olympia Dukakis, Erick Avari USA 2006 13:40 Oliver Twist - dramat przygodowy reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Barney Clark, Ben Kingsley, Richard Durden, Ian McNeice Wlk. Brytania/Czechy/Francja/Włochy 2005 15:55 Drużyna specjalnej troski - komedia reż. Richard Linklater, wyk. Billy Bob Thornton, Greg Kinnear, Marcia Gay Harden, Sammi Kane Kraft USA 2005 17:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 18:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz z 12.08.2006 r.: Zagłębie Lubin - Cracovia Kraków 20:00 Żużel: Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii 23:30 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz z 19.08.2006 r.: Lech Poznań - Cracovia Kraków 01:20 Ostatni zjazd - thriller reż. John Fawcett, wyk. Kathleen Robertson, Andrea Roth, Linden Ashby, Noah Bernett Kanada 2006 02:55 Najemnik - film sensacyjny reż. Don E. FauntLeRoy, wyk. Steven Seagal, Luke Goss, Adrian Galley, Jacqueline Lord USA/Aruba 2006 04:35 Czas, który pozostał - dramat obyczajowy reż. François Ozon, wyk. Melvil Poupaud, Jeanne Moreau, Valeria Bruni Tedeschi, Daniel Duval Francja 2005 Comedy Central 07:00 Zdrówko - serial odc. 309 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 07:25 Golden Girls - serial odc. 115 reż. Matthew Diamond, Jim Drake, USA 1985 07:50 Golden Girls - serial odc. 116 reż. Matthew Diamond, Jim Drake, USA 1985 08:15 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 113 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 08:40 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 114 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 09:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 322 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 323 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:50 Po Dyżurze - serial odc. 103 10:15 Po Dyżurze - serial odc. 104 10:40 Cybill - serial odc. 210 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 11:05 Cybill - serial odc. 211 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 11:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 113 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 11:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 114 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 12:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 221 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:35 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 222 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 13:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 102 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:25 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 103 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:45 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 324 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:15 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 325 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:30 Golden Girls - serial odc. 117 reż. Matthew Diamond, Jim Drake, USA 1985 14:55 Golden Girls - serial odc. 118 reż. Matthew Diamond, Jim Drake, USA 1985 15:20 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 115 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 15:45 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 116 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 16:10 Zdrówko - serial odc. 310 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 16:35 Frasier - serial odc. 605 USA 1999 17:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 223 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 224 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 104 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:15 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 105 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 326 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:05 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 327 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:30 Cybill - serial odc. 212 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 19:55 Cybill - serial odc. 213 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 20:20 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 115 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 20:45 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 116 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 21:10 Alex - serial odc. 103 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 21:35 Alex - serial odc. 104 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 22:00 Seks w wielkim mieście - program rozrywkowy odc. 407 22:30 South Park - serial animowany odc. 317 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 22:55 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 201 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 23:20 Bobby kontra wapniaki - serial animowany odc. 312 reż. Chuck Austen, Wesley Archer, USA 1997 23:45 Kookły - polski program rozrywkowy odc. 102 00:10 South Park - serial animowany odc. 315 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:40 Frasier - serial odc. 603 USA 1999 01:05 Frasier - serial odc. 604 USA 1999 01:30 Frasier - serial odc. 605 USA 1999 02:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial odc. 107 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 03:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 115 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 116 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 Discovery Channel 06:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Corvette '54 i Chevy '55 - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Plecak odrzutowy/Moc piramid - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Fani czterech kółek: Mercedes cosworth - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Fani czterech kółek: Mercedes cosworth - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Corvette '54 i Chevy '55 - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Plecak odrzutowy/Moc piramid - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Fani czterech kółek: Mercedes cosworth - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Fani czterech kółek: Mercedes cosworth - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Cuda techniki: Samochód wyścigowy - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Cuda techniki: Myśliwski samolot odrzutowy - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Wyścigi ratowników morskich - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 39 16:00 Superjazda: Trupie czaszki i upiory - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Producenci motocykli: Indian Larry i Mondo Pouras - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper - serial dokumentalny odc. 93 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Plecak odrzutowy/Moc piramid - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 40 21:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Bezludna wyspa - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Brudna robota: Vexcon - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Gry wideo - ®ewolucyjna rozrywka: Nogi - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Empire State Building/Wydobycie miedzi - serial dokumentalny 00:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Myśliwiec/Baseball/Samochód sportowy - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Niesamowite maszyny: Odważni lotnicy - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Warsztat Moalów - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Corvette '54 i Chevy '55 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Pozycja ostatniej szansy - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Fani czterech kółek: Porsche 928 - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Fani czterech kółek: Porsche 928 - serial dokumentalny Eurosport 08:30 YOZ Xtreme - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 09:00 Lekkoatletyka Mityng Grand Prix IAAF w Atenach 10:30 Watts - magazyn sportowy 11:00 Gooooal! - magazyn piłkarski 11:30 Żużel Grand Prix Danii 12:30 Lekkoatletyka Mityng Grand Prix IAAF w Atenach 13:45 Jeździectwo Concours Hippique International Officiel w Akwizgranie (Niemcy) - skoki 16:00 Jeździectwo Puchar Świata w Las Vegas - finał 16:15 Jeździectwo Concours Hippique International Officiel w Akwizgranie (Niemcy) - skoki 16:45 Piłka nożna Droga do Euro 2008 17:45 Żeglarstwo Inside Alinghi - podsumowanie 18:00 Wednesday Selection - magazyn sportowy 18:05 Jeździectwo Riders Club 18:10 Wednesday Selection - magazyn sportowy 18:15 Golf Turniej z cyklu US PGA Buick Open - najważniejsze wydarzenia 19:15 Golf Turniej z cyklu PGA European Tour Guyancourt 19:45 Golf Golf Club 19:50 Żeglarstwo Antigua i Barbuda 20:20 Żeglarstwo Yacht Club 20:25 Wednesday Selection - magazyn sportowy 20:30 Lekkoatletyka Mityng Grand Prix IAAF w Zagrzebiu (Chorwacja) 22:30 Magazyn olimpijski - magazyn sportowy 23:00 Igrzyska olimpijskie Ogłoszenie miasta-gospodarza ZIO 01:15 Żeglarstwo Inside Alinghi - podsumowanie Fox Life 08:10 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 6, Uczta rodzinna Cz. 1 reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 09:00 Hope i Faith 3 - serial komediowy odc. 4, Telefon USA 2003 09:25 Will i Grace 2 - serial komediowy odc. 8, Adwokat diabła USA 1998 09:55 Ally McBeal 3 - serial komediowy odc. 12, W poszukiwaniu Pigmejów USA 2000 10:50 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 10, Smutne Święta reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Joe Milioner 2 - reality show odc. 8 12:30 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 7, Uczta rodzinna Cz. 2 reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 13:25 Ally McBeal 3 - serial komediowy odc. 13, W pogoni za samotnością USA 2000 14:20 Hope i Faith 3 - serial komediowy odc. 5, Miłość i zęby USA 2003 14:55 Will i Grace 2 - serial komediowy odc. 9, Kłamstwo ma krótkie nogi USA 1998 15:25 Joe Milioner 2 - reality show odc. 9 16:20 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 8, Odrobina magii reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 17:10 Fuks - serial komedia romantyczna odc. 6, Tajemniczy wybawca reż. Laurie McCarthy, Gwendolyn M. Parker i inni, USA 2006 18:10 Zaklinacz dusz 2 - serial komediowy odc. 4, Duch w sercu USA 2005 19:10 Ally McBeal 3 - serial komediowy odc. 14, Parada dziwaków USA 2000 20:05 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 13, Cuda i dziwy reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 7, Zaufanie, żądze i pieniądze Francja 2006 21:55 Czas na Briana - serial komediowy odc. 1, Ostatni kawaler reż. Anthony Russo, Joe Russo, USA 2005 22:50 Joe Milioner 2 - reality show odc. 10 23:50 Will i Grace 2 - serial komediowy odc. 10, Wartość pieniędzy USA 1998 00:10 Hope i Faith 3 - serial komediowy odc. 6, Randka w Halloween USA 2003 00:40 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 12, Więzy krwi reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 01:30 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 9, Noc nieporozumień reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 02:20 Opowieści Miłosne - serial romans odc. 8 Włochy 2006 Hallmark Channel 06:00 Anastazja: Tajemnica Anny - dramat biograficzny odc. 2 ost. reż. Marvin J. Chomsky, wyk. Amy Irving, Omar Sharif, Olivia de Havilland, Rex Harrison Austria/USA 1986 08:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 16 USA 1998 09:00 Skryty w milczeniu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bruce Pittman, wyk. Marc Donato, Bill Switzer, Bonnie Bedelia, Bruce Davison USA 1999 11:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 155 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 12:00 U kresu drogi - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Switzer, wyk. Betty White, Richard Thomas, Amy Davidson, Ellen Albertini Dow USA 2005 14:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 14 USA 1999 15:00 Skryty w milczeniu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bruce Pittman, wyk. Marc Donato, Bill Switzer, Bonnie Bedelia, Bruce Davison USA 1999 17:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 155 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 18:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 14 USA 1999 19:00 Wybór Gracie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Peter Werner, wyk. Kristen Bell, Diane Ladd, Anne Heche USA 2004 21:00 Poszukiwani - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA 2005 22:00 Poszukiwani - serial kryminalny odc. 12 USA 2005 23:00 Podstęp - thriller reż. George Erschbamer, wyk. Yancy Butler, Bruce Boxleitner, Laura Soltis, William deVry Kanada 2006 01:00 Poszukiwani - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA 2005 02:00 Poszukiwani - serial kryminalny odc. 12 USA 2005 03:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 16 USA 1998 04:00 Anastazja: Tajemnica Anny - dramat biograficzny odc. 2 ost. reż. Marvin J. Chomsky, wyk. Amy Irving, Omar Sharif, Olivia de Havilland, Rex Harrison Austria/USA 1986 HBO 2 06:30 Zapomnienie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Peter Moss, wyk. Roberta Maxwell, Paul Hecht, Aidan Devine, Catherine Burdon Kanada 2002 08:05 Diukowie Hazzardu - komedia reż. Jay Chandrasekhar, wyk. Johnny Knoxville, Sean William Scott, Alice Greczyn, Steve Lemme USA 2005 09:50 Hitch: Najlepszy doradca przeciętnego faceta - komedia romantyczna reż. Andy Tennant, wyk. Will Smith, Kevin James, Amber Valletta, Eva Mendes USA 2005 11:45 Człowiek ringu - dramat biograficzny reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Russell Crowe, Renée Zellweger, Paul Giamatti, Craig Bierko USA 2005 14:05 Depeche Mode: Touring the Angel - live in Milan - koncert w Mediolanie 15:05 Z ust do ust - komedia romantyczna reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Kevin Costner, Shirley MacLaine, Mark Ruffalo USA 2005 16:40 Najwspanialsza gra w dziejach - dramat biograficzny reż. Bill Paxton, wyk. Shia LaBeouf, Stephen Dillane, Elias Koteas, Peter Firth USA 2005 18:40 Opowieści z Narnii: Lew, Czarownica i stara szafa - film przygodowy reż. Andrew Adamson, wyk. Georgie Henley, William Moseley, Skandar Keynes, Anna Popplewell USA 2005 21:00 Bliżej - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mike Nichols, wyk. Natalie Portman, Jude Law, Julia Roberts, Clive Owen USA 2004 22:40 Trzy na jednego - serial obyczajowy odc. 10 reż. Rodrigo García, USA 2006 23:35 Pechowy cadillac - komedia sensacyjna reż. Rafael Edholm, wyk. Andreas Wilson, Sara Sommerfeld, Hassan Brijany, Georgi Staykov Szwecja 2006 01:00 Boudu - komedia reż. Gérard Jugnot, wyk. Gérard Depardieu, Gérard Jugnot, Catherine Frot, Constance Dollé Francja 2005 02:45 Anonimowi Krwiopijcy - komedia reż. Michael Keller, wyk. Paul Popowich, Judith Scott, Michael Madsen, Neil D'Monte USA 2003 04:15 Najwspanialsza gra w dziejach - dramat biograficzny reż. Bill Paxton, wyk. Shia LaBeouf, Stephen Dillane, Elias Koteas, Peter Firth USA 2005 HBO Comedy 10:00 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy odc. 17 reż. Alberto Caballero, Inaki Ariztimuno, Hiszpania 2003 10:50 Zakochane święta - komedia romantyczna reż. Neri Parenti, wyk. Massimo Boldi, Christian De Sica, Danny DeVito, Anna Maria Barbera Włochy 2004 12:50 Wszystko dla pieniędzy - komedia reż. Bertrand Van Effenterre, wyk. Bruno Putzulu, Laurent Lucas, Sylvie Testud, Patrick Braoude Francja 2004 14:25 Be Cool - komedia kryminalna reż. F. Gary Gray, wyk. John Travolta, Uma Thurman, Vince Vaughn, Cedric the Entertainer USA 2005 16:35 Zakochane święta - komedia romantyczna reż. Neri Parenti, wyk. Massimo Boldi, Christian De Sica, Danny DeVito, Anna Maria Barbera Włochy 2004 18:25 Wszystko dla pieniędzy - komedia reż. Bertrand Van Effenterre, wyk. Bruno Putzulu, Laurent Lucas, Sylvie Testud, Patrick Braoude Francja 2004 20:00 Premiera Księgarnia Black Books - serial komediowy odc. 1 Wlk. Brytania 2000 20:30 Premiera Księgarnia Black Books - serial komediowy odc. 2 Wlk. Brytania 2000 20:55 Szemrany interes - komedia kryminalna reż. David Caesar, wyk. John Goodman, Felix Williamson, Bryan Brown, Toni Collette Australia/Kanada 2002 22:35 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 72 23:10 Lazurowy dynamit - komedia reż. Carl Prechezer, wyk. Sean Pertwee, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Steven MacKintosh, Ewan McGregor Wlk. Brytania 1995 00:50 Święta Last Minute - komedia przygodowa reż. Joe Roth, wyk. Tim Allen, Jamie Lee Curtis, Dan Aykroyd, M. Emmet Walsh USA 2004 02:30 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 72 Kino Polska 06:05 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Wajda Bez znieczulenia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Ewa Dałkowska, Andrzej Seweryn, Krystyna Janda Polska 1978 08:00 Rodzina do kina 08:05 Rodzina do kina Synteza - film SF reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk. Henryk Bista, Wiktor Grotowicz, Piotr Fronczewski, Władysław Kowalski Polska 1983 09:35 Seans. Czterej pancerni i pies 09:40 Seans. Czterej pancerni i pies Czterej pancerni i pies: Wojenny siew - serial wojenny odc. 11/21 reż. Konrad Nałęcki, Polska 1966 10:50 Seans w Iluzjonie 11:15 Seans w Iluzjonie Biały ślad - melodramat reż. Adam Krzeptowski, wyk. Andrzej Krzeptowski, Janina Fischer, Stanisław Sieczka, Lina Kari Polska 1932 12:30 Seans w Iluzjonie Tatrzańska wiosna - film dokumentalny reż. Mieczysław Wiesiołek, wyk. Polska 1955 12:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 12:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje PKF 3A/72 13:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Wypowiedź: Witold Lisiecki 13:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Rewizja osobista - film psychologiczny reż. Witold Leszczyński, Andrzej Kostenko, wyk. Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Zygmunt Hübner, Wiesława Mazurkiewicz, Katarzyna Kaczmarek Polska 1972 14:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Carmen po polsku - film krótkometrażowy 15:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Zielona bariera - film dokumentalny reż. Bohdan Jankowski, wyk. Polska 1959 15:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Smakowanie miodu - film dokumentalny reż. Janusz Chodnikiewicz, wyk. Polska 1986 15:45 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Wajda 15:50 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Wajda Wypowiedź: Andrzej Wajda 16:35 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Wajda Bez znieczulenia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Ewa Dałkowska, Andrzej Seweryn, Krystyna Janda Polska 1978 18:30 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Wajda Stary kowboj - film animowany 18:45 Seans. Czterej pancerni i pies 18:50 Seans. Czterej pancerni i pies Czterej pancerni i pies: Fort Olgierd - serial wojenny odc. 12/21 reż. Konrad Nałęcki, Polska 1966 20:00 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Zofia Kucówna 20:05 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Zofia Kucówna Wypowiedź: Zofia Kucówna, Maja Komorowska, Krzysztof Za 20:30 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Zofia Kucówna Wiano - dramat psychologiczny reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Zofia Kucówna, Roman Wilhelmi, Marta Lipińska, Tadeusz Łomnicki Polska 1963 22:10 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Zofia Kucówna Atlantyda - film animowany 22:30 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Zofia Kucówna Świat zabity deskami - film dokumentalny reż. Robert Stando, wyk. Polska 1962 22:50 KinOFFteka 22:55 KinOFFteka Dzień, w którym umrę - film obyczajowy reż. Grzegorz Lipiec, wyk. Tomasz Burka, Justyna Zatorska, Anna Zdanowicz, Marek Sielicki Polska 2004 23:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 23:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje PKF 41A/81 - Odcienie miłości 00:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Mężczyzna niepotrzebny! - dramat obyczajowy reż. Laco Adamik, wyk. Jolanta Buszko, Jerzy Kryszak, Elżbieta Karkoszka, Barbara Rachwalska Polska 1981 01:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Strzeż duszy ciała mego - etiuda filmowa reż. Grzegorz Pacek, wyk. Krzysztof Kolberger, Renata Przemyk, Łukasz Urbanowski Polska 1997 02:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Ballada "Romantyczność" - film dokumentalny reż. Grzegorz Skurski, wyk. Polska 1980 02:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 02:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje PKF 3A/72 02:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Wypowiedź: Witold Lisiecki 02:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Rewizja osobista - film psychologiczny reż. Witold Leszczyński, Andrzej Kostenko, wyk. Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Zygmunt Hübner, Wiesława Mazurkiewicz, Katarzyna Kaczmarek Polska 1972 04:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Carmen po polsku - film krótkometrażowy 04:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Zielona bariera - film dokumentalny reż. Bohdan Jankowski, wyk. Polska 1959 04:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Smakowanie miodu - film dokumentalny reż. Janusz Chodnikiewicz, wyk. Polska 1986 Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Para w kuchni: Finger foods - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Koktail bar - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 08:10 Julie gotuje - magazyn kulinarny 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:50 Delia na lato: Zielenina i agrest - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 09:20 Dania w pół godziny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 55 09:45 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 10:10 Słodki drań: Warzywa na słodko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 23 10:40 Bosonoga Contessa: Ina na ratunek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 11:05 Na słodko 2: Jogurt - magazyn kulinarny odc. 35 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:00 Martha: Susan Lucci - talk show odc. 71 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:15 Julie gotuje - magazyn kulinarny 13:20 Przepis na sukces - serial dokumentalny 13:50 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 7 14:35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Koktail bar - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 14:45 Słodki drań: Podwieczorek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 15:15 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 15:45 Na słodko 2: Mango - magazyn kulinarny odc. 36 16:10 Bosonoga Contessa: Czekoladowa uczta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 27 16:35 Delia na lato: Cały świat uwielbia lody - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 17:05 Julie gotuje - magazyn kulinarny 17:10 Dania w pół godziny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 56 17:35 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Gliniarskie curry - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 18:00 Słoneczne smaki Sophie: Toskania - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 18:30 Surfing po menu 2: Kakadu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 19:00 Martha: David Boreanaz i Walt Willey - talk show odc. 89 19:45 Julie gotuje - magazyn kulinarny 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Czekoladowe chrupki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 20:00 Szef kuchni! - serial komediowy odc. 5 Wlk. Brytania 1993 20:30 Godiva: Głodny duch - serial obyczajowy odc. 2 Kanada 2005 21:20 Na słodko 2: Limonka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 34 21:45 Bosonoga Contessa: Czekoladowa uczta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 27 22:10 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Ryba i frytki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 22:35 Para w kuchni: Mule - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 23:05 Słoneczne smaki Sophie: Marrakesz - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 23:40 Surfing po menu 2: Wybrzeże Ningaloo - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 00:15 Telesprzedaż 01:20 Bosonoga Contessa: Czekoladowa uczta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 27 01:45 Słodki drań: Podwieczorek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 02:15 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 02:40 Dania w pół godziny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 56 03:05 Para w kuchni: Finger foods - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 03:35 Na słodko 2: Limonka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 34 04:00 Bosonoga Contessa: Czekoladowa uczta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 27 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Alarm MTV - talk show 10:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 13:00 Summer of MTV - letnie hity 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:30 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 16:00 Re-kreacje - metamorfozy na ekranie 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 18:00 Real World v. Road Rules - reality show 18:30 Wzgórza Hollywood - reality show 19:00 The Real World - reality show 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 20:00 Iquiz - program interaktywny 21:00 Zatańcz to! - szkoła tańca 21:30 Juvies - dokument o trudnej młodzieży 22:00 Państwo bardzo młodzi - program o młodych parach narzeczeńskich 22:30 Zerwij z Shannen Doherty - program o rozstaniach 23:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 23:30 MTV Player - program interaktywny 00:00 Alt.mtv - muzyka alternatywna 01:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 W świecie krokodyli: Wyprawa w nieznane - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Poskramiacze węży: Złowrogie żmije z Kambodży - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Wielkie przeprowadzki: Ogromne kościoły - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Supertankowiec - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa na Florydzie - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Najwyższe wieżowce świata - serial dokumentalny 13:00 W świecie krokodyli: Wyprawa w nieznane - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Poskramiacze węży: Złowrogie żmije z Kambodży - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Wielkie przeprowadzki: Ogromne kościoły - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Supertankowiec - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Polowanie na małpy - film dokumentalny 17:00 Czysta nauka: Osuwiska - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Tajemny kod księgi Apokalipsy - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Bardzo bliskie spotkania - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Wielkie przeprowadzki: Historyczne domy - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Premiera Wielkie przeprowadzki: Całe miasta - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Pociągi przyszłości - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Za kratkami: Więzienie o zaostrzonym rygorze - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Wielkie przeprowadzki: Całe miasta - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Pociągi przyszłości - serial dokumentalny Planete 06:45 Moje hobby: Alix - raper, Margo - księżniczka ze skakanką - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/13 07:20 Moje hobby: Julien - chłopiec z krainy lodowców, Yosimi - geniusz komputerowy - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/13 07:55 Motocyklem przez pustynie świata: Chłód, kurz i miny - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/12 08:25 Wyścig zbrojeń: Broń jądrowa - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/8 09:20 Dziecięca odyseja: Wyspy Turks i Caicos - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/26 09:50 Dziecięca odyseja: Kuba - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/26 10:20 Zapomniany świat Mitchella i Kenyona: Święci i grzesznicy - film dokumentalny odc. 3 ost. 11:25 Dziecięca odyseja: Wyspy San Blas - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/26 11:55 Dziecięca odyseja: Nuku Hiva - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/26 12:30 Dziecięca odyseja: Ua Pou - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/26 13:05 Helmut Kohl - kanclerz Niemiec - film dokumentalny odc. 1/2 13:55 Alpy: Region Trentino - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/8 14:25 Imperium Brytyjskie w kolorze: Dziedzictwo - film dokumentalny odc. 3 ost. 15:20 Krwawa galeria: Amerykańska mafia - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 ost. 16:15 Miasto pszczół - film dokumentalny 16:50 Katastrofa "Hindenburga" - film dokumentalny 17:25 Pełne ręce szczęścia - film dokumentalny 18:20 Najpiękniejsze plaże świata: Australia - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/10 18:50 Niemiecka wojna: Przygotowania - film dokumentalny odc. 1/3 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat Dziecięca odyseja: Cypr - serial dokumentalny odc. 23/26 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże Ginące gatunki: Koń Przewalskiego - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/16 20:50 Premiera. Społeczeństwo Wysoki koszt niskich cen - film dokumentalny 22:40 Przemysł tytoniowy. Historia spisku - film dokumentalny 00:20 Zbrodnie w obiektywie: Zamordowanie buddyjskich mnichów - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/5 01:15 Wyścig zbrojeń: Atomowe okręty podwodne - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/8 02:15 Moje hobby: Pablo - tancerz tango, Maindra - płetwonurek - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/13 02:45 Niebo na ziemi: Islam - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/6 Polsat Sport 07:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa - 1. mecz Finlandia - Brazylia 08:40 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa - 1. mecz Japonia - Francja 10:50 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa - 1. mecz Argentyna - Chiny 13:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej Wimbledon - kronika 8. dnia 14:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej Wimbledon - mecze 1/4 finału mężczyzn 19:00 Red Bull Air Race - program sportowy 19:30 Gillette World Sport - magazyn sportowy 20:00 Boks Gala w USA - waga ciężka Riddick Bowe - Elijah Tillery 22:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej Wimbledon - mecz 1/4 finału mężczyzn TCM 07:10 Nie pozwól mi odejść - melodramat reż. Delmer Daves, wyk. Clark Gable, Gene Tierney, Bernard Miles, Richard Haydn Wlk. Brytania 1953 08:45 Mała chatka - komedia reż. Mark Robson, wyk. Ava Gardner, David Niven, Stewart Granger, Walter Chiari Wlk. Brytania 1957 10:20 Spotkamy się w St. Louis - musical reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Judy Garland, Margaret O'Brien, Lucille Bremer, Mary Astor USA 1944 12:10 Łabędź - komedia romantyczna reż. Charles Vidor, wyk. Alec Guinness, Grace Kelly, Louis Jourdan, Agnes Moorehead USA 1956 14:00 Pirat - film przygodowy reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Gene Kelly, Judy Garland, Walter Slezak, Gladys Cooper USA 1948 15:40 Ten Thousand Bedrooms - komedia romantyczna reż. Richard Thorpe, wyk. Anna Maria Alberghetti, Dean Martin, Eva Bartok, Dewey Martin USA 1957 17:40 Ta noc - komedia reż. Robert Wise, wyk. Jean Simmons, Paul Douglas, Anthony Franciosa, Julie Wilson USA 1957 19:30 Invasion Quartet - komedia reż. Jay Lewis, wyk. Spike Milligan, Bill Travers, Grégoire Aslan, John Le Mesurier Wlk. Brytania 1961 21:00 Porachunki - thriller reż. Kurt Kuenne, wyk. Justin Urich, Eric Balfour, Jed Rhein, Chadwick Palmatier USA 1999 22:40 Karate Killers - komedia sensacyjna reż. Barry Shear, wyk. Robert Vaughn, David McCallum, Joan Crawford, Curd Jürgens USA 1967 00:15 30 sekund nad Tokio - dramat wojenny reż. Mervyn LeRoy, wyk. Van Johnson, Robert Walker, Tim Murdock, Robert Mitchum USA 1944 02:30 Katarzyna Figura - Off Set - wywiad 03:00 Telefon - film sensacyjny reż. Don Siegel, wyk. Charles Bronson, Lee Remick, Tyne Daly, Donald Pleasence USA 1977 04:40 Troje nieznajomych - film kryminalny reż. Jean Negulesco, wyk. Sydney Greenstreet, Peter Lorre, Geraldine Fitzgerald, Robert Shayne USA 1946 TVN Turbo 06:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 06:30 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:00 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:30 Telesklep 08:00 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:00 Zakup kontrolowany 3 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:00 Sporrrt - magazyn 10:30 Szkoła szybkiej jazdy - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:00 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11:30 Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 13:00 Gadżet 2 - laboratorium - magazyn 13:30 Sporrrt - magazyn 14:00 Katastrofy lotnicze - serial dokumentalny 14:30 Kaskaderzy i amatorzy - program rozrywkowy 15:00 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:00 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 16:30 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:00 Szkoła szybkiej jazdy - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:30 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 17:45 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:45 Toolbox - magazyn dla majsterkowiczów 19:15 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 20:00 Złota rączka - program rozrywkowy 20:30 Sporrrt - magazyn 21:00 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 21:15 Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 21:45 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 22:15 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:15 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 23:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 00:00 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 00:30 Turbo granie - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02:30 Szkoła szybkiej jazdy - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:00 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:30 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman? - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Parot 12:00 Całuśnik 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Kocha, nie kocha 13:00 Parot 13:30 Sobotwór - gra MMS-owa 14:00 O co kaman? - program muzyczny 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 16:00 VivaSpot - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Net Charts - program muzyczny 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Sobotwór - gra MMS-owa 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha 19:30 Całuśnik 20:00 Personality - teledyskowy życiorys wybranej gwiazdy 21:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman? - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Łatwa kasa 01:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 08:00 Po drugiej stronie ogrodu - dramat reż. Pedro Olea, wyk. Concha Velasco, Fernando Guillén, Manuel Bandera, Andrea Occhipinti, Ingrid Rubio, Miguel Hermoso Arnao, Martirio, Mary Carrillo, Claudia Gravy, Mercedes Alonso, Giancarlo Giannini, Goya Toledo, María Hiszpania 1996 09:40 Cud - dramat reż. Edoardo Winspeare, wyk. Claudio D’Agostino, Carlo Bruni, Anna Feruzzo, Stefania Casciaro Włochy 2003 11:25 Kłopotliwe sprawy - dramat reż. Szabolcs Hajdu, wyk. Orsolya Török-Illyés, Domokos Szabó, Illés Nyitrai, László Katona, Valter Csonka, Imre Gelányi, Miklós Jancsó, József Barcza, Réka Barkó, József Botos, Andris Czakó, Tamás Demeter Węgry 2001 13:05 Ostatnia podróż Roberta Rylandsa - dramat psychologiczny reż. Gracia Querejeta, wyk. Lalita Ahmed, William Franklyn, Kenneth Colley, Karl Collins, Ben Cross, Maurice Denham, Gary Piquer, Cathy Underwood, Perdita Weeks Hiszpania/Anglia 1996 14:55 Mój ojciec - dramat reż. Andreas Kleinert, wyk. Goetz George, Klaus J. Behrend, Ulrike Krumbiegel, Sergey Moya Niemcy 2002 16:35 Cień pocałunku - dramat reż. Massimo Mazzucco, wyk. Michael York, Bernard Fresson, Charlotte Valandrey, Eric Le Roux Włochy/Francja 1995 18:20 Po drugiej stronie ogrodu - dramat reż. Pedro Olea, wyk. Concha Velasco, Fernando Guillén, Manuel Bandera, Andrea Occhipinti, Ingrid Rubio, Miguel Hermoso Arnao, Martirio, Mary Carrillo, Claudia Gravy, Mercedes Alonso, Giancarlo Giannini, Goya Toledo, María Hiszpania 1996 20:00 Midnight Express - dramat/thriller reż. Alan Parker, wyk. Brad Davis, Irene Miracle, Bo Hopkins, John Hurt USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1998 22:05 Literatura na małym ekranie: Hammett - film kryminalny reż. Wim Wenders, wyk. Frederic Forrest, Peter Boyle, Marilu Henner, Roy Kinnear, Elisha Cook Jr, Lydia Lei, R.G. Armstrong, Richard Bradford, Michael Chow, David Patrick Kelly, Sylvia Sidney, Jack Nance, Elmer Kline, Royal USA 1982 23:50 Jakie piękne czarownice - film erotyczny reż. Edouard Martin, wyk. Jade, Julie Bercot, Ingrid, Mike Francja 1999 01:30 Dziwne moce - film erotyczny reż. Claire Delune, wyk. Salawa, Koranie, Sylvie Lambert, Jose Diaz, Loan Francja 2003 02:20 O potworach i ludziach - dramat reż. Aleksiej Bałabanow, wyk. Siergiej Makowiecki, Dinara Drukarowa, Andżelika Newolina, Wiktor Suchorukow, Aleksiej De, Chingiz Tsydendabajew, Wadim Prochorow, Aleksandr Mezensziew Rosja 1998 Zone Romantica 06:00 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela Kolumbia 2004 07:00 Perła - telenowela reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 08:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 09:00 Śnię o twej miłości - telenowela reż. Carlom Izquierdo, Wenezuela 2006 10:00 Nastolatki - serial reż. Tom McLoughlin, USA 2004 11:00 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela reż. Milton Gonçalves, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 1976 12:00 Perła - telenowela reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 13:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 14:00 Śnię o twej miłości - telenowela reż. Carlom Izquierdo, Wenezuela 2006 15:00 Nastolatki - serial reż. Tom McLoughlin, USA 2004 16:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 17:00 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela reż. Milton Gonçalves, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 1976 18:00 Śnię o twej miłości - telenowela reż. Carlom Izquierdo, Wenezuela 2006 19:00 Nastolatki - serial reż. Tom McLoughlin, USA 2004 20:00 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela Kolumbia 2004 21:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 22:00 Śnię o twej miłości - telenowela reż. Carlom Izquierdo, Wenezuela 2006 23:00 Perła - telenowela reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 00:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi - serial reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 01:00 Mundoshow International - magazyn podróżniczy 01:55 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela reż. Milton Gonçalves, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 1976 02:40 Perła - telenowela reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 03:30 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela Kolumbia 2004 04:20 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela Kolumbia 2004 05:10 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela reż. Milton Gonçalves, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 1976 Zone Club 06:00 Szkoła tańca Jilliny - szkoła tańca odc. 3 06:25 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach - magazyn fitness odc. 5 06:55 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 44 07:20 Przez żoł±dek do zdrowia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 07:45 Mama na pełny etat - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 08:10 Obieży¶wiat - serial dokumentalny odc. 16 08:35 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór - reality show odc. 3 09:35 Udawacze - program rozrywkowy odc. 35 10:25 Zwierzaki Hollywood - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 10:55 Przyjęcia Jamesa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 11:25 Przyjęcia Jamesa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 11:55 Stylowe miejsca: Hotel Das Triest i De Witte Lelie - magazyn turystyczny odc. 18 12:25 Obieży¶wiat - serial dokumentalny odc. 33 12:55 Podróże z sercem - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 13:45 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 43 14:10 Mama na pełny etat - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 14:35 Zmieniamy lokal - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 8 15:30 Strzał w dziesi±tkę - reality show odc. 3 16:30 Areszt domowy - magazyn mody odc. 7 17:00 Areszt domowy - magazyn mody odc. 8 17:30 Obieży¶wiat - serial dokumentalny odc. 33 18:00 Obieży¶wiat - serial dokumentalny odc. 34 18:30 Sekret Miriam - program rozrywkowy odc. 4 19:30 Podróże z sercem - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 20:30 10 lat mniej - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 6 21:00 Randka na czas - program rozrywkowy odc. 42 21:30 Zmieniamy lokal - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 12 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 88 22:50 Pamela Anderson - życie blondynki - film dokumentalny 23:40 Porozmawiajmy o seksie - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 58 00:30 Uwodzicielki z Miami - reality show odc. 3 01:20 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 88 02:05 Porozmawiajmy o seksie - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 42 03:00 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny odc. 45 04:00 Strzał w dziesi±tkę - reality show odc. 5 05:00 Obieży¶wiat - serial dokumentalny odc. 18 05:30 Sztuka i dusza - magazyn kulturalny odc. 3 ZigZap/Hyper 06:00 Histeria - serial animowany odc. 48 06:25 Pinky i Mózg - serial animowany odc. 38 06:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Mistrz deski - serial animowany odc. 15 07:00 Szał na Amandę - serial komediowy odc. 18 07:25 Friday Wear: Brazylia gola - serial animowany odc. 3 07:30 Płaskmania: Zdrowie i uroda/Dodatek ¶wi±teczny - serial animowany odc. 6 08:00 Klub Winx 3 - serial animowany odc. 11 08:30 Skyland: Pocz±tek nowego ¶wiata: Mogura - serial animowany odc. 4 08:55 Zakręceni gliniarze: Diamenty - serial animowany odc. 36 09:20 Wybraniec smoka 2: Ostatnia rozgrywka - serial animowany odc. 13 09:45 Kod Lyoko: Wyprawa - serial animowany odc. 29 10:10 Karol do kwadratu 2 - serial animowany odc. 12 10:35 Na wysokiej fali - serial dla młodzieży odc. 3 11:00 Teledyski 11:10 Lizzie McGuire 2: Oro de Montezuma - serial komediowy odc. 14 11:40 Klinika pod kangurem - serial przygodowy odc. 18/25 12:05 Zagubieni z lotu 29 - serial przygodowy odc. 2 12:30 Gwiazda od zaraz: Nie dam się więcej nabrać - serial dla młodzieży odc. 9 12:55 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Bal - serial obyczajowy odc. 79 13:20 Histeria - serial animowany odc. 49 13:45 Pinky i Mózg - serial animowany odc. 39 14:10 Ekstremalne kaczory: Nawiedzone kaczory - serial animowany odc. 16 14:20 Szał na Amandę - serial komediowy odc. 19 15:10 Przymierzalnia Friday Wear: Dekoratorki - serial animowany odc. 9 15:13 Przymierzalnia Przymierzalnia - program dla nastolatków 15:15 Przymierzalnia Ruby Gloom: Bardzo ponura plotka - serial animowany odc. 1 15:50 Przymierzalnia Przymierzalnia - program dla nastolatków 15:55 Przymierzalnia Zoey 101 - serial komediowy odc. 17 16:20 Przymierzalnia Przymierzalnia - program dla nastolatków 16:25 Przymierzalnia ¦wiat Raven - serial familijny odc. 14 16:45 Przymierzalnia Przymierzalnia - program dla nastolatków 16:50 Przymierzalnia Friday Wear: Teleoknet - serial animowany odc. 10 17:00 Wybraniec smoka 2: Bunt Paynna - serial animowany odc. 1 17:25 Kod Lyoko: Wspaniały dzień - serial animowany odc. 30 18:00 Karol do kwadratu 2 - serial animowany odc. 13 18:25 Na wysokiej fali - serial dla młodzieży odc. 4 18:50 Gwiazda od zaraz: Rywalki - serial dla młodzieży odc. 10 19:15 Lizzie McGuire 2: Najlepsza przyjaciółka mamy - serial komediowy odc. 15 19:40 Zagubieni z lotu 29 - serial przygodowy odc. 3 20:05 Klinika pod kangurem - serial przygodowy odc. 19/25 20:25 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Zagubieni - serial obyczajowy odc. 80 20:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Mistrzowie Wimbledonu - serial animowany odc. 28 21:00 Full Metal Alchemist (9) - serial animowany 21:30 Fresh Air 22:00 Fresh Air 22:15 Java Games 22:30 Review territory 23:00 Game Play 23:15 Full Metal Alchemist (8) - serial animowany 23:45 Game Factory 00:00 Hyper Classic 00:30 Klipy VH1 Polska 06:00 Espresso - pobudzaj±cy miks teledysków 08:00 Rock Your Baby - magazyn muzyczny dla dzieci 09:00 Pop lista - notowanie 10:00 VH1 Music - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 11:00 Wspaniałe życie: Kto co dostaje? - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 12:00 Aerobic - energetyczna muzyka 13:00 VH1 Greatest Hits - Oldies but Goldies w wydaniu polskim i zagranicznym 14:00 VH1 Music - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 15:00 VH1 Yesterday - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 16:00 Pop lista - notowanie 17:00 Smells Like 90's - przeboje ery grunge'u 17:30 VH1 Cafe - magazyn muzyczno-kulturalny 18:00 Jazda po klipach - komentowanie na ekranie 19:00 Music For The Masses - program o Depeche Mode 20:00 New Look - magazyn o modzie 20:30 Uparty jak Hogan - reality show 21:00 Cover Stories - modne reality show 21:30 VH1 Legends - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 22:30 VH1 Greatest Hits - Oldies but Goldies w wydaniu polskim i zagranicznym 23:30 VH1 Oldschool - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 00:30 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 04:00 Chillout - teledyski dla nocnych marków Viasat Explorer 5:00 Naturalne technologie - Natura stymulująca rozwój technologii odc. 3 6:00 Wspaniałe przygody - Ian Wright i jego wspaniała przygoda odc. 1 7:00 Piąty bieg - Ciekawostki ze świata motoryzacji odc. 1 7:30 Świat gadżetów - Najnowsze modele gadżetów odc. 1 8:00 Gorączka hazardu - Kulisy biznesu gier hazardowych 9:00 Lekarze sądowi z Los Angeles - Naukowcy przeciwko zbrodni odc. 13 9:30 Łowcy nagród - najemna policja USA - Sekrety najemników wspierających pracę policji odc. 13 10:00 Długa droga dookoła świata - Relacja z podróży motocyklem dookoła świata odc. 1 11:00 Naturalne technologie - Natura stymulująca rozwój technologii odc. 3 12:00 Wspaniałe przygody - Ian Wright i jego wspaniała przygoda odc. 1 13:00 Piąty bieg - Ciekawostki ze świata motoryzacji odc. 1 13:30 Świat gadżetów - Najnowsze modele gadżetów odc. 1 14:00 Gorączka hazardu - Kulisy biznesu gier hazardowych 15:00 Lekarze sądowi z Los Angeles - Naukowcy przeciwko zbrodni odc. 13 15:30 Łowcy nagród - najemna policja USA - Sekrety najemników wspierających pracę policji odc. 13 16:00 Długa droga dookoła świata - Relacja z podróży motocyklem dookoła świata odc. 1 17:00 Pierwszy przeszczep głowy - Film dokumentalny 18:10 Przełamując granice - Egzotyczne wyprawy odc. 2 19:00 Opancerzone i niebezpieczne - Wspaniałe pojazdy VIP-ów 20:00 Przejażdżki z gwiazdami - Ulubione samochody amerykańskich i angielskich gwiazd odc. 20 20:30 Zawód: Kierowca wyścigowy - Świat wyścigów samochodowych odc. 1 21:00 Lekarze sądowi z Los Angeles - Naukowcy przeciwko zbrodni odc. 14 21:30 Łowcy nagród - najemna policja USA - Sekrety najemników wspierających pracę policji odc. 14 22:00 Ekstremalny seks - Zagadnienia seksu XXI wieku odc. 3 BBC Prime 6:10 Big Cook Little Cook Serial 6:30 Tikkabilla Program dla dzieci 7:00 Boogie Beebies Serial 7:15 Tweenies Program dla dzieci 7:35 Balamory Program dla dzieci 7:55 Big Cook Little Cook Serial 8:15 Come Outside Serial 8:30 Yoho Ahoy Program dla dzieci 8:35 Teletubbies Everywhere Program dla dzieci 8:45 Teletubbies Everywhere Program dla dzieci 8:55 Monty the Dog Serial rysunkowy 9:00 Passport to the Sun Lifestyle 9:30 Perfect Holiday Turystyka 10:00 A Life Coach Less Ordinary Informacje 10:30 Passport to the Sun Lifestyle 11:00 Model Gardens Jak mieszkać 11:30 Search for Polar Bears Zwierzęta 12:00 Search for Tigers Informacje 12:30 Yes Minister Rozrywka 13:00 My Hero Rozrywka 13:30 My Family Rozrywka 14:00 Ballykissangel Serial 15:00 Waking the Dead Serial 16:00 Passport to the Sun Lifestyle 16:30 Homes under the Hammer Lifestyle 17:30 Bargain Hunt Ekonomia i konsumpcja 18:00 My Hero Rozrywka 18:30 My Family Rozrywka 19:00 The Week the Women Went Informacje 19:30 Small Town Gardens Lifestyle 20:00 Waking the Dead Serial 21:00 Silent Witness Serial kryminalny 22:00 The Kumars at Number 42 Rozrywka 22:30 Manchild Serial komediowy 23:00 Waking the Dead Serial 0:00 Yes Minister Rozrywka 0:30 Silent Witness Serial kryminalny 1:30 My Hero Rozrywka 2:00 My Family Rozrywka 2:30 Eastenders Serial 3:00 Waking the Dead Serial iTVN 6:35 Uwaga! Informacje 6:55 Gotuj z Kuroniem Informacje 7:20 Hela w opałach Serial komediowy 7:50 Telewizja od kuchni Reportaż 8:15 Przeklęta miłość Telenowela 9:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Serial 9:55 Detektywi Serial 10:25 Taxi Serial obyczajowy 11:10 Magda M. Serial obyczajowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny TVN24 Wiadomości 12:15 Szymon Majewski Show Rozrywka 13:05 Polowanie na czarownice Thriller 14:45 Jazda z Dodą Informacje 15:10 Przeklęta miłość Telenowela 16:00 Czy wiesz, że...? Informacje 16:05 Czy wiesz, że...? Informacje 16:15 Pogoda Pogoda 16:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Serial 17:15 Droga do Avonlea Serial obyczajowy 18:05 Magda M. Serial obyczajowy 19:00 Fakty Wiadomości 19:30 Sport Wiadomości 19:40 Pogoda Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Informacje 20:10 Detektywi Serial 20:40 Taxi Serial obyczajowy 21:25 Sekrety kobiet Serial obyczajowy 22:15 Bella Mafia Film kryminalny 23:45 Gotuj z Kuroniem Informacje 0:10 Magiel towarzyski Program kulturalny 0:35 Hela w opałach Serial komediowy 1:05 Droga do Avonlea Serial obyczajowy 1:55 Taxi Serial obyczajowy 2:40 Fakty Wiadomości 3:05 Sport Wiadomości 3:10 Rozmowy w toku Talkshow Polonia 1 6:35 Sally czarodziejka (12) Film animowany 6:55 Zorro (9) Film animowany 8:10 Top shop Program reklamowy 19:45 On i ona (4/16) Serial kryminalny 20:45 Werdykt Prawo i przestępczość 21:10 Dotyk tajemnic (2) Ezoteryka 21:40 Telegotówka Rozrywka 22:45 Zaniedbywana Mężatka Erotyka 23:00 Polskie foki Erotyka 23:35 V 7 Erotyka 23:40 News Erotyka 23:50 Amore TV Erotyka 0:00 Turbo Sex Hotel Erotyka 0:10 Erotyczne sensacje Erotyka 0:30 Top modelki Erotyka 0:45 Reflex Erotyka 0:55 Erotyczna giełda Erotyka 1:10 Night Shop Erotyka 1:25 Turbo Sex Hotel Erotyka 1:45 Zaniedbywana Mężatka Erotyka 2:00 Night Shop Erotyka 2:10 Foki Ewa Erotyka 2:30 Night Shop Erotyka 2:40 Oferty towarzyskie Erotyka 3:00 Turbo Sex Hotel Erotyka 3:20 Night Shop Erotyka 3:35 Gry na telefon Erotyka Polsat 2 6:00 Drogówka Informacje 6:30 Mamuśki Serial komediowy 6:55 Awantura o kasę Teleturniej 7:40 Radość życia Informacje 8:05 Jesteśmy Informacje 8:30 Wydarzenia Wiadomości 9:00 Interwencja Inne 9:25 Samo życie Serial obyczajowy 9:55 Gra w ciemno Teleturniej 10:40 Kalejdoskop tygodnia Informacje 11:05 Interwencja Inne 11:30 Wydarzenia Wiadomości 12:00 Pierwsza miłość Serial obyczajowy 12:35 Drogówka Informacje 13:00 Awantura o kasę Teleturniej 13:45 Interwencja Inne 14:15 Mamuśki Serial komediowy 14:45 Się kręci Rozrywka 15:10 Eureko, ja to wiem! Teleturniej 16:00 Jesteśmy Informacje 16:30 Wydarzenia Wiadomości 17:00 Interwencja Inne 17:25 Samo życie Serial obyczajowy 18:00 Gra w ciemno Teleturniej 18:45 Kalejdoskop tygodnia Informacje 19:10 Interwencja Inne 19:30 Wydarzenia Wiadomości 20:00 Pierwsza miłość Serial obyczajowy 20:35 Drogówka Informacje 21:00 Awantura o kasę Teleturniej 21:50 Interwencja Inne 22:15 Mamuśki Serial komediowy 22:45 Radość życia Informacje 23:15 Nasze dzieci Talkshow 0:05 Jesteśmy Informacje 0:30 Interwencja Inne 1:00 Samo życie Serial obyczajowy 1:30 Mamuśki Serial komediowy 2:00 Wydarzenia Wiadomości 2:30 Gra w ciemno Teleturniej 3:15 Radość życia Informacje 3:40 Oblicza Ameryki Program dokumentalny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Rzeszów z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viasat Explorer z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki iTVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2007 roku